


[Podfic of] Golden Dragons

by exmanhater



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: When Dorothy's student lends her his Dungeons and Dragons materials, things get a bit out of hand.





	[Podfic of] Golden Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722084) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2NCgI6T) [4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 08:39 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
